


The Monsters (don't always) Win

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Playful Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda and Phil ignore the monsters under their bed in some creative ways.This is my first fan-fiction ever and I'm not even sure what possessed me to write it. I guess I love reading about Philinda having good sex and decided to write some of my favorite tropes instead of annoying other people to write them.It's a bit of a canon-divergence in Season 2, but only in the -Phil and Melinda are banging- department.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	The Monsters (don't always) Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanderingsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/gifts).



> Thank you for always listening to me ramble about Philinda and the amazing sex they should be having.

Melinda walked down the hallway of the Playground thinking that the secret base’s code name was inaccurate. No play ever took place around here. Lights out was at ten, and every agent who was not on duty was expected to head to their room and sleep. They did stay in their bunks, but Melinda couldn’t confirm that all they did was sleep. She was breaking her own rules; as base Commander this was something that fell under her jurisdiction. Lights out had been an hour ago but Melinda couldn’t sleep. She had fooled herself into a semi-hazy slumber, that stage where reality and delirium mix easily, but dreams had jolted her awake. She sat up in bed, breathing heavily, sweat running down her temples and soaking the old t-shirt she had stolen from Coulson years ago.

 _Phil_. His name echoed in her sleep-numbed brain and she found herself padding bare footed through the hallways.

She looked back a few times as she made her way to Phil’s room, out of habit. Or was it paranoia? Ever since Phil shook her awake, dragging her still half-asleep to his office to show her the carvings on the wall, she felt like she was always watching over her shoulder. Waiting for something else (something more than the usual evil) to happen. Something she couldn’t see, something she didn’t imagine even when she ran the worst scenarios in her head. Melinda could disarm an enemy without a gun, she could fight an adversary twice her size, she could hold up under interrogation and keep her face neutral. But how could she fight something she didn’t see, didn’t know, didn’t understand? Phil counted on her and every day that he got worse she felt like she let him down even more.

  
A loud screech stopped her in her tracks. Her head snapped left and then right, checking her perimeter. The noise was heard again; a hiss and a bang. Melinda exhaled. It was just the pipes, pumping warm steam across the building. She quickened her steps. Koenig also liked to break the rules. Melinda pretended she didn’t know.

She punched the code to Coulson’s room and slipped inside. His was an actual room, not a box like everyone else’s. Enough space for a queen-sized bed, a desk, a dresser and even a full-length mirror. If they had brought Bus-Skye here before Hydra took over, she would have been sneaking into Phil’s room to take selfies in front of that mirror. Melinda shook her head at the small comforts they had all given up for the bigger picture. Which was why she loved Phil’s private bathroom, it had a shower and a bathtub. Though, she had yet to convince him to join her in either one. She realized she had been standing in the middle of Phil’s room for a full five minutes and he continued to snore softly. Secret spy that he was. His left hand was tucked under the pillow and the covers were pooled to his waist. Melinda missed the days he slept without a shirt on, or boxers for that matter. She coughed lightly and made as much noise as she could while walking toward his bed.

  
Phil’s body tightened, the covers falling even further. The hand under the pillow reached deeper, looking for the gun May had confiscated, before he even opened his eyes. Phil didn’t feel what he was looking for, so he jolted upright, trying to put as much space between him and the imaginary enemy.

  
Melinda put her hands up. “It’s just me, Phil.” She has taken away his gun the same night he showed her the wall, but Phil Coulson was dangerous even when unarmed and still mostly asleep.

  
He blinked, his tongue peeking out to moisten his lips. “May? What the hell!”

  
Melinda has lost her concentration for a moment when she saw that tongue. “Sorry. Couldn’t sleep.”

  
“So, you thought you’d give me a heart attack?”

  
“You survived an alien scepter through your heart. You’ll be fine.”

  
Phil’s body relaxed. He took a deep breath and pulled the covers up.

  
“Not showing me anything I haven’t already seen, Coulson,” Melinda said.

  
His left eyebrow quirked up. “Would you like me to?”

  
Melinda swallowed. The reasons why she had ventured to his room tightening her chest. No matter how many deep breaths she had taken on the way here, the heaviness in her torso didn’t dissipate.

  
“May?”

  
Phil started getting up, but Melinda shook her head. “How about some cuddles?”

  
Phil smiled, scooting back until there was enough room for Melinda’s tiny frame to fit. The sheets were sleep warm. His own scent and that of the body wash he used trapped between the covers. Melinda sighed as her body relaxed and then shivered when Phil ran his left hand from her leg all the way up to her shoulder, the calloused pads of his fingers raising goose bumps as they went. He followed his hand with tiny kisses. Melinda sighed and snuggled deeper into him, making their cocoon of sheets and body heat as tight as possible.

  
“Wanna talk about it?”

  
Melinda shook her head since he couldn’t see her face. “Just the usual monsters.”

  
“Did you beat the crap out of them?”

  
Melinda sighed and kissed the arm that had slid under her torso and peeked out on her side.

  
“So, if there’s only one bed, does it mean our monsters have to share the space under the bed too?” Phil asked.

  
Melinda snorted. A yawn suddenly overtook her, and she burrowed her face in the pillow.

  
“I think it’s just the sand man,” Phil said as he pulled the covers over them.

  
She hummed, not wanting to startle the sleep that was on the edge of overtaking her again. She felt Phil’s left hand knead her hip and then slide toward her belly, resting there gently.

She was jolted out of sleep by of the pipes again. Her legs spazzed out and her back popped because of the sudden movement. Phil tightened his hold on her. Melinda didn’t know how long she had been out for, but they were still in the same position they had fallen asleep in. She stretched and shifted slowly; her sigh turned into a moan when she felt how hard Phil was against her. Melinda bit her lip, wiggling her ass against his groin. The hand on her hip squeezed tighter.

  
Logically, Melinda knew it was just a natural thing that happened to most men in their sleep (and she probably had not helped the situation by invading his personal space) but she decided to be selfish. She had to be logical and in control all day. She was the one always making sure everything went as planned from ops to grocery shopping lists. Melinda wanted to lose some control. Or maybe she just wanted to forget for a bit.

  
She pushed against Phil’s hip a little harder and kept doing it until he moaned in his sleep. Grinning, she turned in his arms, running her right hand down from his chest, careful to avoid his scar, all the way to the top of his sweatpants. She bit her lips and snorted before dipping her hand in and stroking Phil’s dick. He was hot and hard, the skin stretched tight over the shaft. Melinda cupped his balls, squeezing them gently.

  
Phil moaned again. “You know, if you wanted to fuck me all you had to do was say it. Didn’t have to come here under false pretenses.”

  
“Shut up and take your pants off.”

  
He chuckled. Melinda almost squealed when suddenly he sat up in bed and yanked at her tank top. Her nipples hardened at the sudden change of temperature and Melinda hissed. Phil positioned himself between her spread legs, his hands kneading the round flesh, squeezing and tugging at intervals. “Fuck, I love your tits. I’ll never have enough of fucking them.” He ran his hand over his dick, the sweatpants no longer hiding the bulge underneath.

  
Melinda licked her lips. “Take your pants off, Phil.”

  
He knew what she wanted, and he wasted no time. Soon he was kneeling in front of her, hard and throbbing, pre-cum already leaking from his tip. Melinda slipped her hand inside her panties and rubbed her clit just a little. “Ohhhh fuck...”

  
Phil moaned with her, leaning over to kiss her before he stepped off the bed, holding his dick as Melinda’s eyes followed his every move. “Ready for your show?”

  
Melinda moaned, quickly pushing off her pants and underwear. She left her tank on because Phil had his still on, but she pulled down the straps so that her breasts spilled out. She pinched her nipples and rubbed her thighs together. “Phil....please.”

  
Phil smirked before licking his lips. “Do you want me to jerk myself off for you?”

  
Melinda whimpered.

  
“Use your words, May.” Phil squeezed his dick again. “You know the deal.”

  
Melinda widened her legs as her hand descended to her pussy to cup it. “Fuck...yes, please, Phil! Please I need to see you. It’s so hot.”

  
Phil’s hands immediately started moving on his dick; slow, careful strokes at first, from root to tip. His moans became high pitched every time his fist circled around the head, his thumb teasing the slit and gathering the pre-cum there. “Open your legs, May.”

  
Moaning, Melinda scooted down the bed, widening her thighs until her feet planted themselves on the back of Phil’s thighs. She kept pulling and pinching her nipples, turning the small buds from a light pink to a deep red.

  
“That’s a good girl,” Phil said, jerking his dick. His fingers were slick from his pre-cum and he used the wetness to play with Melinda’s clit. He rubbed and pinched it, even dipping a finger into her. “You taste so good when you’re horny for me, Mel.”

  
Melinda moaned as Phil licked his finger, sucking on the tip of the digit like he was going to discover a whole new flavor of her. “Keep....ohhhh fuck....keep jerking off, please.”

  
“You love it when I do this, don’t you?” Phil tipped his head back as his hand picked up speed. His hips started to give small thrusts like he was already inside her. “Fuck, May, I need...I’m gonna...”

  
Melinda sprang up, kneeling on the bed as she wrapped her hands around his neck and nipped his lips, tracing her tongue over them. “Don’t cum. I need you to fuck me.”

  
Phil wrapped his hands around Melinda’s waist. His lips brushed her ear lobe. “Do you trust me?”

  
“Yes.” Melinda kissed his temple. _It’s the blue thing running through your blood and corrupting your mind I don’t trust._

  
“Lay down then.”

  
Melinda’s hands tightened around his neck. “Phil...”

  
He pulled back to look into her eyes. “Trust me.” He gently pushed at her hips and Melinda fell back against the pillows with a huff.  
Phil followed, planting kisses from her temple, to her check, to the dip between her neck and collarbone, until he reached her nipples.

Melinda cried out when he sucked them: quick, wet suctions as he alternated between the two. She moaned and thrashed as his dick kept grazing her clit, his tip hot and dripping. “If you don’t put it in me in the next five seconds, I’m going to hurt you,” she said, biting his ear.

  
Phil laughed, shaking his head. “Only you can be angry while getting fucked.”

  
Melinda glared at him. “Not getting fucked yet.”

  
She expected Phil to blanket her body with his, skin on skin, feel his body heat and let their sweat mix. She expected to feel trapped but instead Melinda took a deep breath as he moved further down the bed. She could see the door from where she was, and she could spread her arms as much as she wanted. Phil groaned as he knelt between her thighs, his dick bobbing. He was so red at the tip Melinda knew it had to hurt. She yelped as he picked up both her legs and threw them over his shoulders. The moan she thought she would emit when he entered her got stuck in her throat. Melinda’s mouth hung open as Phil slowly went all the way in, only to pull out again. Melinda whimpered, chasing his bobbing dick, desperately trying to make the tip catch in her pussy. “Phil... come on...ohhhhh...please.... please!”

  
Phil smirked. “I like it when you beg, May.” He pushed his dick in just enough to let her know what she would be having once he decided she was at her breaking point. “Do you like this, May?”

  
Melinda groaned, trying to thrash on the bed but Phil held her legs tightly. “Next time you’re under fire in the field I’m leaving your ass.” She went to rub her clit herself, but Phil was faster. He locked both her wrists in his palm and pulled them over her head. His hips gave a tiny thrust, but Melinda was so worked up it shoved her up the bed.

  
“Oh no, don’t make me the bad guy. You love this. Completely at my mercy. Free of everything else.” Phil met her eyes. “Do you think I don’t know?” He let go of her wrists in favor of running his fingers down her cheeks. “I’ll always know you, Mel.”

  
She looked away from his gaze and moaned as he finally...finally...thrust his dick into her and pounded so hard her breasts began to bounce. When she could meet his eyes again Phil had the look of a man with only one purpose. Fuck her into oblivion, even if for only a few seconds. His eyes were hooded but she could see his pupils were blown. His jaw kept clenching, letting out huffs of hair. Melinda couldn’t see his chest, but she could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he heaved breath after breath trying to hold on.

Melinda didn’t know when her orgasm began but suddenly heat was spreading through her. She chocked on her moan and her legs seized as they locked around Phil’s neck. Her back arched and lifted off the bed. Phil jerked out of her, a deep growl rising from his chest as he cummed all over her belly. His cum splattered everywhere and Melinda stuck her tongue out, even though she knew she was too far from it.

  
Finally, her muscles relaxed, and she collapsed on the mattress, pulling at her nipples now and then to keep the electric shocks spreading from her clit going a little longer. When she came out of her daze, she lifted her head and saw Phil still kneeling between her thighs, staring at the mess he had deposited on her belly. He slipped a finger in the semen and pushed it around. Melinda whimpered as he trailed his index finger up to her sternum. It was dry by the time it got there so Phil dipped his fingers in the little pool on her belly and quickly smeared his cum on her nipples, hardening them instantly. He moved up the bed, his dick still semi hard and hot Melinda wanted it inside her again, and bent his head to her right breast. He licked the cum he had just smeared there before sucking the nipple in his mouth, licking it while his hand cupped the heated flesh.

“Phil…please…I’m…” Melinda didn’t even know what she was saying, everything that was not his mouth, or his dick had ceased to matter. She moaned again when she felt him circle her navel before he collected more of his cum and painted her left nipple with it. His mouth followed and Melinda dipped two of her fingers inside herself. She ground against Phil’s thigh while he sucked and suddenly, she was so hot she had to push him off of her as she felt a gush between her thighs. She was sure she had soaked his sheets, again.

  
Phil didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was smiling at her when Melinda finally had the energy to open her eyes. He was still kneeling between her opened legs, but his eyes were soft now, gentle. The blush around his neck extended to his cheeks and he got up and left the bed. Melinda could only whimper as she rolled to her side, pushing off whatever blanket was near her because she still felt overheated.

  
A hand grabbed her ankle and she had to stop herself from kicking Phil in the face. She allowed him to turn her on her back, his left hand caressing her thighs as he ran a washcloth between her thighs and over her belly. Melinda whimpered and tried to squirm away. She was so sensitive every touch was torture, so she did scream when she felt Phil’s tongue lap at her swollen lips. He kept nipping at her as Melinda bit her lips from screaming again. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, all the way to the nape of his neck, and pull hard. Give him some payback for the pleasurable torture but if he kept his tank on, it meant he didn’t like his scalp touched either.

“Phil…” His name came out a whine, but he stopped and looked up. “Come up here please.”

  
He smiled and half crawled to her. When they were nose to nose Melinda turned, her back hitting his chest and making her shiver. She could feel he was starting to get hard again, his dick twitching against her thigh, but they both ignored it more interested in riding out their post-coital bliss.

  
“Why do you always think you need to keep going?” Melinda asked. “Even when I have been clearly thoroughly fucked.”

  
Phil chuckled, kissing her neck as his left arm rested on her belly. “Because you never stop for me.”

  
“Sex is not about returning the favor, Phil.”

  
“I didn’t only mean in bed.”

  
Melinda bit her lip to avoid saying something stupid. He did not need to hear anything more that might throw off his perception of what was real and what was an alien drug-induced fear. This was just two old friends helping each-other out, like the old days. The days when they were young and bright-eyed and needed an outlet. But now what they both needed was reassurance, that they were who they thought they were.

  
“I lost you there for a second, didn’t I?” Phil asked, his voice distant.

  
Melinda tangled her legs with his, pulling the sheet up to keep them warm now that their bodies were cooling down. “We will fix this, Phil.”

  
He kissed her neck and stroked her arm as Melinda drifted off to sleep.

  
She woke up to the sound of Phil rummaging through his drawers for his knife. He left the room once he found it. Melinda got up with a sigh, she had to pick up her gun and the camera from her own room before she joined Phil in his office.


End file.
